smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurfs' magic flute
See the article The Smurfs' magic flute at Smurfs Wiki. The magic flute was a musical instrument owned and created by the Smurfs that enabled the player of the instrument to make people dance to its tune. However, extended playing of the flute would cause the dancers to pass out from exhaustion. Its first appearance was in the story "The Smurfs And The Magic Flute" from the Johan And Peewit comic book series. It also appeared in the 1961 European TV The Smurfs cartoon show episode "The Smurf Flute", which causes the Smurfs in the village to dance. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, according to Papa Smurf, it was made by the Smurf ancestors to cure a condition among humans known as "Monotone Melancholy", causing listless people to feel lively when listening to the music played from the flute. It was also designed so that anyone can play a masterful tune on the flute even if they have no previous skill in playing a flute. About five years prior to Empath's return from Psychelia, Papa Smurf had sent the Smurfs looking for the magic flute that somehow got lost and fell among human hands. The first possessor of the flute was a young entertainer named Peewit, who found it on the street in the kingdom that he served as a traveling merchant of musical instruments had carelessly dropped it after he had left. Peewit had plenty of fun using the magic flute to make people in the king's court dance, including King Audric and his trusted teenage knight, Sir Johan. However, a thief named Matthew McCreep heard about the flute and stole it from Peewit, using it to rob the local townsfolk of their valuables. Johan and Peewit went after the thief to try getting the magic flute back from him, but they too fell victim to the magic flute's power. The two adventurers sought help from Homnibus the wizard, who told them about the Smurfs who created the flute. Because the way to the Smurf Village was not known to any human, Homnibus sent them into the Smurf forest as close as he could to the village through a technique called "hypno-kinesis", which caused Johan and Peewit's original forms to sleep while magical copies of them were sent into the Smurf forest. There they met the Smurfs, and though Papa Smurf told them they were unable to remove the power of the magic flute, they could create a second magic flute by which the humans could use to defeat Matthew McCreep. A few days later, the second flute was finished, but Johan and Peewit were called back to Homnibus before they could get their hands on it, and the wizard was unable to send them back. Fortunately, the Smurfs found out where Homnibus' hovel was and traveled there to give the new flute to the humans. With the Smurfs' help, Johan and Peewit traveled to the port town of Terminac and from there sailed to the island that McCreep went to, traveling with his accomplice Earl Flatbroke. When Peewit and McCreep finally met each other, they engaged in a duel with their magic flutes to outplay each other until they got so exhausted they had to stop playing to catch their breath -- which gave Peewit enough time to knock out McCreep with a short blast from his flute. With McCreep and Flatbroke captured and turned over to the law, Johan and Peewit had returned both flutes to the Smurfs for safekeeping. In the Empath: The Luckiest Smurf novel, the magic flute was used by the Smurfs to temporarily distract Scruple as he was helping his master Gargamel prepare the gold-making formula. Gargamel sent Azrael outside to deal with the Smurfs using the flute, only for Azrael to be chased by Puppy and put into a cage where the cat would be trapped. It is currently being watched over by Piper Smurf, the village flutist. Glovey Story History The Magic Flutes are flutes that cause humans who listen to its tune begin to move and dance without self-control. Originally, there was only one flute which was created to cure a sickness called Langour Monotone. Later, the flute was seen a s a threat since it caused everyone to dance. Papa Smurf devised a plan to have it get lost with a merchant named Ezlo, who sold musical instruments. He believed nobody would purchase such an instrument since it only had six holes. Unfortunately, stories broke out about a legendary flute with six holes. One day, the merchant hears about a musician named Peewit who adores to play many instruments. He offers the king many instruments but gets kicked out. He accidentally drops the flute and Peewit gets his hands on it and causes trouble. More trouble occurs when Matthew McCreep hears the flute is in the castle and he fools Peewit to let him hold the flute, only to steal it and use its magic for looting the kingdom. Johan and Peewit decide to fight magic with magic and head to their wizard friend, Homnibus who transports their minds to the Smurfs' village to be given a second magic flute to counter the original. Aftermath In the end, the flutes are returned to the Smurfs and Papa Smurf keeps them in his study for years. Unfortunately, everyone heard the stories of the flutes and many hunted and searched for the Smurf village. Papa Smurf was left with no choice but to cast a spell that would wipe everyone's memory of the flutes and from meeting the Smurfs. Many years later, Glovey discovers the magic flutes in Papa Smurf's lab and gets told the story behind the flutes. Glovey and Grandpa Smurf use the flutes outside the village to knock out the escaped Matthew McCreep, Earl Flatbroke, and Matthew's younger brother Hamelin, who has his own magic flute. Both flutes are used to challenge Hamelin's flute in the end for the final fight of tunes. The magic flutes get returned to the village again, only to be locked up for more years to come. Legacy To be added later... Notes * The mention of "Monotone Melancholy" comes from the comic book story The Flute Smurfers, which was a French-only published prequel to The Smurfs And The Magic Flute that was given a limited publishing run in 2008 to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the Smurfs, and is now currently available in English by Papercutz as part of The Smurfs And Friends Volume 1. Category:Magical items Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf plot items Category:Musical instruments Category:Smurf Me Up plot items Category:Open to Community Category:Magical musical instruments Category:Johan and Peewit plot items